Luna Lovegood's Legacy
by Berryblair
Summary: Luna was an oddball. A lunatic. A weirdo. But when she is accepted to Hogwarts, what is the secret story of her life? The life at Hogwarts before we meet her in the books?
1. The letter

Luna POV

Stories and pictures are wonderous. They can be confusing and deep, but simple at the same time. I am sort of like a story. I am that odd girl, the one with the Quibbler. I am Luna.

My mother died when I was small, from a spell gone terribly wrong. My father raised me, and we were always the best of friends. When I was younger, I would play in the land near our home for hours, looking for snorglats and every manner of strange creatures while eating dirigible plums. We were happy, and we were strange.

When I was eleven, I got my letter from Hogwarts. It read:

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(_Order of Merlin, First Class , Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Spreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Witches)_

Dear Ms. Lovegood,

we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts Schools of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonnagall

_Deputy Headmistress"_

Father was so proud. We celebrated with treacle pudding that night, and went into Diagon alley the next day.

Madam Hooch fitted me with the Hogwarts robes, and I got all of the books I needed for an entire year! I got my wand at Ollivander's (And found that it was quite useful to place it behind my left ear for safekeeping.)

With all of the things we needed for the year, I awaited the day when I would go to the school my family had attended for generations. My stomach was in knots. Would I make friends? Would I meet Harry potter? Would I be good in my classes, or ridiculed for being no good? Or would I be me, and never truly care what other people thought? My new life would begin tomorrow morning, and I already loved it. I, Luna Lovegood, Was a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	2. Morning Trains

Light filtered through the window in my room. The soft chirp of birds over the land and the smell of eggs were what finally got me out of bed. I stretched my limbs, crawling out from underneath my covers. I stepped into my slippers and looked into my old mirror. My nightdress was white, and sort of crumpled. Stretching again, I thought "wasn't today important?"

I sat pondering for a good 3 minutes, and then I looked over to the chair I the corner. Why, I had plum forgotten! My robes and wand had been sat on the chair to air out before term began! I leaped over to the chair, grabbed my Hogwarts things, and ran to the bathroom to get ready. today would be life changing. I could smell it in the breakfast.

/

"Ugh. I feel as overstuffed as a fattened pig! Father, I can't finish my sausage, but its ever so good, will you?"

I looked down at my plate, still covered in sausage and eggs. Such a good start of school breakfast, and such a large one. I'll be surprised if the robes I was fitted for still fit!

"Sure Luna darling. I'll try! Up-oh, sigh. Alright, now that I'm sitting up again, where are those sausages?

/

"Platform 9 and 3/4! Platform 9 and 3/4! This way George, and Ginny, you hurry to. We can't miss the train!"

I turned while pushing my cart to see a plump redheaded woman leading a crowd of children with hair red as hers, with one exception.

"Hmm." I thought. "Could that be Harry Potter? I hope he's as excited as I am." He was pushing a cart with a trunk and a snowy owl. She was such a beautiful creature! So white and feathered, and strong... lovely bird.

Blinking back into the real world, I ran and caught up with the front of their party, hoping to catch a seat before they were all gone. I looked at the barrier, gave my father one last smile, and charged through.

"_WHOOOOOOOOOOO! Chuga-chuga chuga-chuga WHOOO WOHOOOOOOO"_

The train was entirely loaded, although I hadn't seen the small redhead and the black haired boys board. They might be practicing invisibility spells. I took my face away from the fogging glass, and turned towards the seat across from me. It was a lonely car so far, and I was the only one to have sat in it's seats. "Well, friends might not always be met so soon." I said aloud, and settled down for a nap.

_Knock-Knock!_ the door was rapped upon twice, and someone slid it open. I quickly sat up, and fixed my jumper.

"Hello, I'm Ginny. Is it alright if I sit here? Everywhere else is full, and my brothers said that I couldn't sit with them."

I looked at the little redhead girl, same one from when the train was being loaded.

"Of course you can sit here." I said, motioning to the seat in front of me. "Are you a first year too?"

"Yes," she replied, still looking shy, but a bit more relaxed than before.

"My name is Luna Lovegood." I said, remembering that I had forgotten to introduce myself to this Ginny.

"Ginny Weasley." she said, shaking my outstretched hand. I looked again at this girl. She seemed to have a kind spirit, t a fiery one as well. I hoped we would be in the same house, or at least be friends.


	3. The sorting hat

The train screeched to a stop. "Oh, I guess we'd better go." said the little red-haired girl named Ginny.

"Yes, I suppose so." We gathered our things, and followed the stream of students leaving the train. I was glad that we had changed into our robes a few minutes before, or we'd look like muggles walking into a witches school.

"Firs' Years! Firs' Years, all the Firs' Years this way! Is this all the Firs' Years?"

A giant man, with a hairy beard, stood next to the train yelling those words. A significantly shorter group of children were gathered around him. I suppose Ginny must have known about him, because her face lit up when she saw him.

"It's Hagrid! Hagrid, the groundskeeper! C'mon, we have to go! C'mon!"

She grabbed my hand, and dragged me towards the group. All of the other children were buzzing with excitement. Many giggled, some whispered, and one girl was crying.

"A'right! C'mon, follow me, this way Firs' Years!"

We followed Hagrid to a lake, where a fleet of rowboats were waiting.

"Aw'right. No more 'n 3 to a boat! Make sure you don't tip 'em."

Ginny and I headed to one of the boats, where a little blonde boy with a camera sat.

"Hello! I'm Colin Creevy What's your names?"

Ginny poke up promptly. "I'm Ginny Weasley, and this is my friend," she gestured towards me,

"Luna Lovegood. Nice to meet you, Colin." I shook his hand, and we sat down.

We rowed the boat over the lake, and a magnificent castle came into view.

"Whoa! What a castle!" Colin leaned over the side of the boat, snapping pictures.

"Colin, Colin, Colin, your leaning to far, your going to fall in!"

Ginny's prediction came true.

"WAAAAAAAAAHH! HELP!"

Colin fell into the lake, and was splashing around in all his heavy clothes.

"Hagrid! Hagrid, Colin's fallen in!" Ginny was both exited, and truly afraid.

Hagrid paddled over to the boat, and pulled the struggling Colin out of the water. He sat the boy back in the boat, now armed with Hagrid's fur coat.

"Well, now that's over, EVERYONE, PADDLE TOWARDS THE CASTLE!"

I was still amazed at the beautiful lights coming from the ruins. They sparkled from almost every window, the towers looming over the grounds. I was going to go to school here. This would be my new home.

/

"All first years follow me. Now, I know your full of questions, so I will answer them all with this; once we are in, you will stand and wait for your name to be called. Once it has been, you will come forward and place the sorting hat on your head. The house name it calls out is your new home, no do-overs. You will then join your houses table."

Professor Magonagol was a total opposite of Hagrid. He was huge and boisterous, while she was rather small, strict, and prim-and-proper. No one was chatting while she spoke. There was almost a reverent silence (among us) when we walked in.

The older children however, were the loudest creatures I had ever seen. They shouted and waved, greeting all of the new students.

"YOU'LL WANT TO BE IN GRYPHINDOR!"

"HUFFLEPUFF IS THE BEST!"

"STAY OUT SLYTHERIN, YOU FILTHY MUD-BLOODS!"

The last comment was shouted by a rather detestable looking boy with greased-back white hair. I didn't know what it meant, but it sounded nasty, and rude. I immediately decided I did NOT want to be in Slytherin, if my housemates would be as vulgar-mouthed as him.

The hat broke into song, much to the amazement of everyone else. I, however, was too caught up in the comment shouted by the boy to pay much attention to anything. I looked around, my concentration broken, and noticed a girl, with poofy brownish-blonde hair, looking around franticly. I wonder who for? Maybe a boyfriend, or a best friend, or a pet...

Clapping broke out. It seemed that the hat was done with song, and names were being read out.

"Abagail Abbey"

"Brent Arctson"

"Bella Antrecy"

Names were called, and those children took their seats at their tables after their match with the sorting hat.

"Luna Lovegood."

I walked towards the hat, shaking, and sat down on the stool. Where would it put me? Do I belong here? Please let me belong."

The hat was placed on my head. "Hmm. a good mind, spacious spirit, certainly wise enough. RAVENCLAW!"

I stood up, shaking, and handed the hat back to Magonagol. I walked over to the cheering Ravenclaws, and sat down next to a girl with black hair. She made no attempts of conversation, and frankly, neither did I.

"Ginny Weasley."

Ginny walked to the stool, fear in her eyes. She sat down, and the hat was set on her head.

"Another Weasley. That family keeps growing like rabbits. GRYPHINDOR!"

My heart fell. We were in separate houses. We would barely see each other. And I didn't want to make any more friends.

Headmaster Dumbledore stood up, and walked to the podium.

"Before we begin this feast, I'd like to say a few words. 'Flubber, nitwit, tweak!'"

The entire school erupted in laughter, and food appeared on the table in enormous quantities. Chatter was abundant, and I heaped my plate high. Potatoes, steak, boiled cabbage, candied pears, all manner of foods. for the time being, all of the students stuffed themselves. I could feel at home with this. Jus a little more lonely than if I had been a Gryfindor.

/

"Which one's my bed?" "Which one has your trunk at the end, stupid!" "Haha, your so silly!" "I know right!"

We had finished our meal, gotten a warning from the headmaster, and were all shipped off to bed. I had found my bed in the corner, with my trunk already at its end. I opened the trunk, and got out my pajamas. Unlike the other girls, who had flannels with flower prints and colorful nightgowns, I had button up blue ones with matching socks. Once I had wrestled out of my robes, and into my pajamas, I sat on my bed. It was in a good place, because the corner had a window looking out on the grounds. The other girls were talking, and giggling.

I wasn't one to giggle.

Turning back the covers, I got into bed. The curtains around the bed were pulled shut, and I had my own island of peace in the room. Sitting and reading the quibbler, I wondered once more what would happen to me once classes started. Would I change? Would I see Ginny very often? Questions flooded my head, and the only way to make Them disappear, as I later found out that night, was to sleep.

So sleep I did.

A.N.

Sorry for the late update, my middle school has been having end of the year testing, and I got caught up with both it and homework form my leave of absence with a ruptured appendix. So, sorry and I hope to update soon. Also, I need YOUR opinion. Should I come up with an O.C. to be Luna's friend? Review or P.M. me if you have an O.C. you'd like me to use. Bye!


	4. Fox tails and Dirigible plums

A.N. Sorry for not uploading, but I haven't had the time or means by which to do so in a while, so on to the story I suppose.

I woke up from perfectly wonderful dreams that I couldn't quite remember to see a pair of big, brown eyes staring at me. They looked frightened as I opened mine, and got bigger than I even knew eyes could get.

"Wha-"

The girl that the eyes belonged to put both her hands over my mouth.

"Please, please don't talk," she whispered, sounding quite desperate. "They'll hear you and come if you do."

She was a small girl, with long dark brown hair straight against her back. Her eyes had dark circles, and she was rather pale. A faded grey nightgown clung to her thin frame.

When the girl lifted her hands off of my mouth, I began to whisper questions.

"Who are you?"

The girl looked down, and back at me. "My name is Missy Pettyjohn, and I'm a second year."

That would explain why I didn't know her. She wasn't in my year, so she wasn't in my dorm room.

"Why are you in here? It's a bit of a queer place for a second year to be."

"I'm hiding."

What? That doesn't make much sense. Is she playing hide and seek?

"Hiding from the other second years," she said, looking up. "They were practicing spells on me, and I was quite fed up with it."

I never thought that Hogwarts would be so eventful at 6 in the morning.

"Well, why did you come here?"

She looked at me, biting her lip.

"How about I ask a question as well?"

I nodded.

"What's your name?"

She seemed a bit scared while asking the question, as though she thought I would pull out a wand and try out a few spells on her for asking.

"Luna Lovegood."

That's a pretty name. I suppose I'll answer your question now. The other girls won't come in here. They think it's haunted, because last year, one of the seventh year girls kept having her things 'disappear' at night." Missy looked around again. "They never realized that it was one of those tricky boys using spells to steal it, not an evil ghost."

"Ha! That's just like girls..."

Girls other than missy, and me as well, I guess.

"Why did you hide at my bed though?" Truly. She could have picked anyone.

"I dunno. You seemed the most friendly."

Maybe I look that way sleeping, but the other girls are probably more friendly than me. They talked to each other all night, and seemed to get along rather well. I guess she just means I looked less likely to bite.

"Well, Luna, thanks for not yelling or ratting me out. I'm sorry that I woke you up, and won't bother you again. goodbye."

Missy slipped off of my bed, and left the room. As she did, I could see the results of one of the girl's spells.

A brown fox's tail hanging out from underneath her nightgown.

/

After putting on my robes and packing my bag with books and ink, I followed the other girls out to the Great Hall. Everyone was excited for the first day, and so was I! A little scared, a little lonely, but excited.

While walking to the Ravenclaw table, I saw Ginny. I waved. Maybe she'll see me! but if she doesn't, I'll be fine still.  
She doesn't see me, so I walk over to Missy, and sit down next to her.

"Oh! Hello Luna!" She says. She looks embarrassed, I don't know what for.

"Did the girls keep bothering you?"

"No, and I got the tail fixed. Madame Pomfery says that I can turn back and forth without trouble now." She smiles.

"No more tail!"

"Yup, no more tail."

suddenly, all of the other student's heads start to turn towards the ceiling. Owls! And loads of them! They swoop and fly, dropping packages and flying towards the owlerey afterwards. My father's Owl, Star, fly's over my head, and drops a small round package wrapped in The Daily Prophet.

I unwrap it, and floating through the air at a leisurely speed is a fresh picked dirigible plum.

A.N. sorry if this is a short chapter, but I couldn't think of a better way to end it, so, there it is! And, thank you to Braelynway for letting me use your O.C, Missy Pettyjon! (I hope it's ok that I made her an animagus.)


	5. Writing On the Wall

(A.N. I'm sorry I haven't written any of my stories for so long, I've had no computer access. well, onto the chapter!)

After breakfast was done, everyone flocked towards the common room. It was rather difficult weaving in and out of the crowd, and i got lost for a while. Luckily, Missy knew the way back to the common room very well. After about three sets of stairs, and one trick door, we finally made it to the Ravenclaw dorms.

"Should we say the password?" I asked Missy, and let go of her hand. She bit her bottom lip, brown eyes uncertain. "Er, Luna? I think I've forgotten it..."She held her left arm closer to her, and seemed to shrink into her clothes."Oh," I said, and thought it over. Since it was after breakfast, there was sure to be people following us. We wouldn't be the last ones, and someone would know the password.

"I'm so sorry..." She whispered, and pulled her blue and silver scarf over her face.

"No, its alright!" I said, giggling. She was a rather fearful girl, unlike most in my dorm room. "It isn't like there's any harm done, someone will come along soon. We'll just sit here, and wait."

Missy nodded, and slumped to the floor. I followed suit. I slipped one hand into the pocket of my robes, and pulled out a dirigible plum. Holding it by one leaf as so it wouldn't float away, I stared at it for around five minutes. It just felt like... home. My mother and I had planted those plums, right next to the wall of our home. Missy noticed my staring, and brought out her wand.

"I learned a spell that will keep the plum from rotting," She said, shifting to her knees. "Would you like to keep it?"

"Seems useful," I replied with a smile. "You'll have to teach me." She grinned shyly, and held out her wand.

"_Vivificabit_!" she said, waving her wand in a clockwise motion. Her hair flew back as a dash of white light hit the plum, and seemed to embed itself inside. She smiled, and pushed back her bangs. "I suppose it should keep, but I'm not entirely sure."

"Well, if you think it will, thats good enough for me." we sat in silence for a moment, and then heard footsteps. I picked up my bag, and helped up Missy. A second year girl named Cho and a third year named lee Anne turned the corner, and stopped in front of the picture.

"Did you forget the password, Missy?" asked Cho kindly. Missy nodded. Cho smiled sympathetically, and turned back to the painting.

"_Scientia et ingenio._" The painting swung open, and we stepped inside. There was a crowd of first years huddled around a sheet of paper on the wall, and several older students lounging on chairs. Missy waved goodbye to me, and followed Cho to the list for second years. I waved back, and turned towards the paper.

"Alright first years!" Called a girl with long dark hair and a prefect's badge. "Gather around. First you have potions with Snape, combined with the Hufflepuffs." A few snickers ran through the room, and one girl started complaining rather quickly. "Why Snape!" she cried. "He's the worst teacher out there! has it in for everyone but the Slytherins, I tell you." The prefect girl shot her a look, and she shut up.

"First years will have Snape until eleven o'clock. Then you'll meet in the great hall for lunch, and proceed to Professor Flitwicks for charms with the Gryffidors. Once that's over, you'll meet professor Lockhart for defense against the dark arts." She turned back to the paper for a moment, and flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder.

"Ha!" Shouted a boy from the sitting section. He had ash brown curly hair, freckles, and an olive complexion. "That bimbo couldnt teach a single class! all he cares about is his own reflection. you should see the girls swoon over him." he jumped up, and started swaying on his feet, and said in a high pitched voice, " Oh professor, can i answer number three? Would you like me to wipe down the chalkboard professor? Did you kill the werewolf like this, professor? My, your hair is soooooo Shiny! How do you get it to look like that!" He laughed heartily, and leaned on the prefect. "I'll bet she likes him just as much as the other girls do, and she has a prefect boyfriend. What a pity that Percy isn't half as grand as Lockhart."

"Horace," growled the prefect girl, shrugging him off. "Sit down. Now." He put both hands in the air as surrender, and sat. She regained her posture, and turned back to us. "Between charms and Defense against the dark Arts, you'll have an hour of free time. You can roam the grounds, come back here, or study in the library. I suggest the third option, or your grades will go down fast," she said, looking pointedly at Horace. He grinned, grabbed his satchel, and stood.

"At least I actually do something other than study in that musty old place all day. Call me if you need me, 'Miss Prefect'," he said over his shoulder mockingly, and left the room. We all watched as he left. Suddenly, he popped his head back in.

"Well? are you lot going to follow me to your classes, or not?" Most of the students shrugged, grabbed their satchels, and followed him. If looks could kill, the prefect girl in the corner was about to commit murder.

"How he ever got into Ravenclaw when Percy didn't is beyond me." She muttered, and marched up to the girls dorms to grab her books. I opted to follow Horace instead of getting hopelessly lost again. I had no doubt that I could find my way, but it seemed quite rude to show up late on the first day of classes. On our way there, I noticed damp floors. It didn't take long until we were able to see red writing on the wall.

"This happened last night," muttered Horace. "That Potter kid and his friends found it. Unlucky blokes. It's the reason that so many kids were late to bed yesterday." I looked up to the writing, but was unable to read it in time. Filch came around the corner, and started fussing.

"Well! Get on with it!" He shouted, obviously in a bad mood."Get to your classes! Theres no need for brats around here today! Keep moving, or you'll have detention tonight. Go!" i turned around swiftly, and our group rushed down the hall. "That was filch," I heard a boy say. "My older brother says he's a real pain." Horace shushed him, and motioned towards a door.

"Follow that to the dungeon. Snape's in there. I'd advise against any tricks in this class, though they're quite welcome in any other." he grinned again, and turned back down the hall. We bustled into the class, and sat down. the lighting was dim, and the walls covered with a layer of damp.

"Turn your books to page three," called and oily voice. A man with black hair as oily as his voice and a crooked nose stood at the front of the classroom. "My name is Professor Snape"

(A.N. Well, thats all i'll write today, as my shoulders hurt from typing. see you later!)


End file.
